TheKongaBeat's OCs
These OC's belong to TheKongaBeat (Hyrule/Seb). This will only be in his point of view. Blink the Shiny Shinx Name - Blink Gurou Pokémon - Shiny Shinx Age - 12 Birthday - July 9th Gender - Male Job - Elementary Student Relationship - Single Blink is a 12 year old Shiny Shinx who is labelled as a Coward, being the youngest of 2 brothers, his parents expect a lot from him due to him being a Shiny. Blink is known as a Coward because he will usually hide from his problems or avoid them all together if he's scared & doesn't know what to do. Illusion the Shiny Zorua Name - Illusionist "Illusion" Delta Pokémon - Shiny Zorua Age - 18 Birthday - March 12th Gender - Male Job - Student Relationship - Dating July the Mega Swampert Illusion is one of TheKongaBeat's most used OCs being in many RPs & Camps. Illusion is an 18 year old Shiny Zorua who's labelled as a "Man Whore." He was born from a Ditto & a female Zoroark called Alicia in Lavender Town, Kanto. He & his older sister Bless were good in school, but Illusion would sometimes fantasizes about his male teachers & him. Illusion may seem like he's gay & would only date man, but he's actually Bisexual, dating females before he stared dating males. Illusion is known to still be in school to this day, but its unknown to where he attends as he's never confirmed it. The reason Illusion is labelled as a "Man Whore" is because he'll just have sex with anyone he's in a relationship with, even if the relationship just started, but its been confirmed that he doesn't have AIDS. Illusion will usually spend his free time & with his current lover, hanging out with Azus & Hyrule or terrorizing Blink for the hell of it. Illusion may seem like he doesn't care about others, as he did set a hospital on fire once, but he will care if he likes the person, which is rare. Illusion is labelled as a Villain he camps as he doesn't let emotions take over him, feeling like they weaken his game, Illusion will back-stab/double-cross anyone to get what he wants, but he never actually cares about winning most of the time. Feeling that having someone win due to his help is a better reward. Camps Illusion Has Been In * Quest of Medieval - 1st/18 * HyruleKonga's PBB3 - 4th/15 (Secret Player) * DCU's PBB4 - 4th/13 * Allison's PBB1 - 3rd/15 * Isaiah & Austin's PBB1 - 1st/16 (Not Official) * HyruleKonga's PBB7:AS - 6th/16 * DCU's PBB5 - 2nd/4 (As a Coach) Pokémon Illusion's Dated * Lucillia the Poochyena * Nika the Nidorina * Chaos the Blastoise * Zia the Spiritzee * Arc the Aggron * Adam the Charizard * Jay the Staraptor * Viper the Vaporeon * Kaito the Wartortle * Rex the Scrafty * July the Mega Swampert * Lyra the Snivy (Confusing) Hyrule the Shiny Chesnaught Name - Hyrule Nye Pokémon - Shiny Chesnaught Age - 19 (20) Birthday - October 3rd Gender - Male Job - University Student (Lawyer) Relationship - Dating Creamy the Lopunny Hyrule is a 19 year old Shiny Chesnaught who's labelled as "The Noble Hero." Hyrule never met his mother, due to her abandoning him with his father at a young age, he didn't think it was right that a parent could walk out of a child's life for fun & fame over their own flesh & blood, this is what caused him to wanting to be a lawyer. Even without him mother in the picture, Hyrule's father: JJ the Chesnaught was able to take care of him as he owned the only bar in a huge city, Hyrule was never the best or worst student, getting decent grades, he knew he had to do something to make sure he would get into a University with a Scholarship, which is why he took up Football, he became the Team Captain due to his leadership skills, he ended up enjoying it, a lot of people were surprised when he finally got accepted into Lumiose University & decided to drop Football for Law. Hyrule met the love of his life: Creamy the Lopunny in his first year of University, he found out she was abandoned by both of her parents when she was only 2 and that she was raised by her father's grandparents. Hyrule's label "The Noble Hero" is that because he will always care for others & help them however he can, he never puts anyone down & will try to make people appreciate life to its fullest. He will always stand up for what he believes in & will make sure that others understand that, even if he's big on the muscle side, he will never use brutal force, even when threaten. Hyrule is labelled as a Hero in camps as he's always trying to keep everyone together & make sure they're having a good time & if anyone starts to bash anyone & lie about him behind his back, he will make sure they go. He also helps his alliances/friends until the end, even if he has the risk his own game to help them out. Camps Hyrule Has Been In * OrangeIceCream's PBB3 - 4th/14 * ZoruaTheWildPokemon's Pokémon Survivor - 1st/16 * OrangeIceCream's PBB5:AS - 5th/15 Elsa the Shiny Drunken Glaceon Name - Elsa Pokémon - Shiny Glaceon Age - 24 Birthday - January 21st Gender - Female Job - Ice Sculptor Relationship - Single Elsa is a 24 year old Shiny Glaceon labelled "The Cold Drunk." Elsa is... Special, she doesn't use her ice snow powers for snow blasting, castle making, dress making or creative life. She uses it for making & selling sculptures made of ice, she's also a hardcore drunk, but oddly she's consider normal with drunk over being sober. Elsa doesn't really do much these days besides sell sculptures because her boyfriend: Cody the Floatzel left her for a Simipour named Jasmine which broke her heart, she also won a reality show on her second try after making the most powerful alliance ever "The Qween Team," all 5 members making Final 5 & she won with a prefect game of 8 - 0 against fellow friend/ally Wormadam. Camps Elsa Has Been In * William's PBB1 - 16th/16 (Auto Evicted) * William's PBB2 - 1st/15 (Perfect Game) Azus the Shiny Bowtie Wearing Croconaw Name - Azus Kūsō Pokémon - Shiny Croconaw Age - 19 Birthday - August 17th Gender - Male Job - University Student (Business) Relationship - Dating Carnia the Piplup Azus is a 19 year old Shiny Croconaw that wears a little red bowtie labelled as "Bitter." Being raised in a rich family, Azus learned to become a spoiled child, he always got what he wanted & learned to not care for others & their feelings. To this day, his parents still pay for all his things as his father runs a huge business & his mother owns a spa, being the youngest of 2, he's parents always preferred him over his brother as he was the "baby" of the family. Azus decided to go to University in Business to learn how to run his own business when he's older. He has even paid his professors for his grades to graduate. Azus is labelled as "Bitter" because of how he acts when something doesn't go his way, he'll complain non-stop & bitch massively to everyone, he'll also hold a grudge against people which shows he isn't a fair player in camp. Camps Azus Has Been In * TheWildJolteon's PBB1 - 5th/12 * TheWildJolteon's PBB4:AS - 1st/15 Kristoff the Shiny Abomasnow Name - Kristoff Pokémon - Shiny Abomasnow Age - 27 (28) Birthday - December 5th Gender - Male Job - Gardener Relationship - Dating Anna the Red Sylveon Camps Kristoff Has Been In * Shinxboy01's Pokémon Survivor - 2nd/16 Nurse Naomi the Shiny Audino Name - Naomi Pokémon - Shiny Audino Age - 43 Birthday - November 23rd Gender - Female Job - Nurse Relationship - Married to Dr. Umbreon Naomi is a 43 year old Shiny Audino who's labelled as "Caring." Naomi, being an Audino has always cared about others & their well being. Naomi wanted to be a Nurse since she was 13, she worked hard to get pass high school even when there were popular girls who would make fun of her daily and shove her in lockers, take her stuff and hide it and send embarrassing stuff about her to everyone. There were lots of times she wanted to quit and end her life, but her mother would always help her whenever she was down. Naomi graduated top of her class and got into nursing school where she wanted to be. While there, she met Dr. Alpha Umbreon, he was the doctor who was teaching her to become a nurse, Naomi developed a crush for her teacher, but she didn't want that to affect her training, she continued to work hard in nursing school until she finished, after that she finally confronted her feelings for him, Dr. Umbreon actually had feelings for her too, they started to go out, even if she was 23 & he was 29, no one actually questioned their love for one another, after 3 years of dating, Dr. Umbreon proposed to her & she said yes, it didn't take them much longer to start up a family, they had & raised 4 kids (Leafeon, Umbreon, Flareon, Vaporeon.) Camps Naomi Has Been In * TheWildJolteon's PBB2 - 3rd/14 Atlas the Aggron Name - Atlas Smith Pokémon - Aggron Age - 25 Birthday - September 30th Gender - Male Job - Personal Trainer Relationship - Dating Megami the Mawile/Sleeping with Joshy the Marill Atlas is a 25 year old, Bisexual Aggron labelled as "The Jock." Atlas has always loved to work out & take care of his body as he was on the Football team, getting all the ladies into bed with him, & having avenge grades, but he's also always wanted to teach others to be the same. He went to school to become a personal trainer, while there, he met Megami, he found her very interesting as she was a professional cosplayer, he soon fell in love with her. They both decided to sign up for Joshytje5's PBB2 were they were a "secret" showmance, Megami ruled the game until she quit at Final 15, leaving Atlas alone, even being a huge "threat" due to being an ally to her, Atlas has been able to remain unnominated until Final (TBD). During his stay in the house, Atlas started to sleep with the Host; Joshy, its still unconfirmed if this was a good or bad move for his game. Camps Atlas Has been In * Joshytje5's PBB2 - TBA/22 Host Greninja Name - Zero Pokémon - Greninja Age - 30 Birthday - December 31st Gender - Male Job - PBB/TPI Host Relationship - Married to Akita the Delphox/JJ the Chesnaught (Friends with Benefits) Meet Zero, but never call him that or else he'll beat you up & you wouldn't want that, now would you? Zero has a confusing past, never really talking about it saying it would harm people to know & he dislikes people having pity for him. Zero took up the job as a reality TV Host for HyruleKonga's PBB6 - Current & his TPI (Which has yet to be released.) He doesn't really talk to many people, not having many friends, his closet friend is JJ the Chesnaught, they were friend for about a dozen years, neither of them ever being 100% straight decided to explore their friendship in a more sexual way becoming friends with benefits, Zero is also married to Akita the Delphox, but they always had an open-marriage, so she never mind what JJ & Zero did together, in fact, she kinda encourages it. Zero has 2 kids called Mozilla the Fennekin & Io the Froakie, he's more of the stay at home dad, only really leaving the house for work about once a week to host the live-eviction for PBB. Bailey the Shiny Bayleef Name - Bailey Pokémon - Shiny Bayleef Age - 21 Birthday - June 18th Gender - Unknown Job - Flower Shop Owner Relationship - Dating Mick the Pidgeot Meet Bailey, this Bayleef is a special one & its not because its a Shiny, but because their gender is unknown. Bailey doesn't like to talk about their gender as its a secret for a reason. Bailey is really into plants, even owning his own store. Even if it was their life dream & they were living it, they got bored of it & signed up for a game show were they became the season's "Immunity Whore" and its also were they met their current boyfriend; Mick the Pidgeot - Whom had sex in the hot tub. Camps Bailey Has Been In * ShinxBoy01's PBB4 - Cancelled @Final 7/15 Lkii the Murderous Mega Banette Name - Lkii Pokémon - Mega Banette Age - 28 Birthday - May 16th Gender - Male Job - Murderer Relationship - Single (Asexual) Camps Lkii Has Been In * Mega Murder Mansion - Cancelled @Final 12/14 Kamui the Spheal Name - Kamui Pokémon - Spheal Age - 16 Birthday - April 14th Gender - Male Job - Student/Shadow Operative Relationship - Dating Kailey the Ghost Eevee Ryouta the Hitmonlee Name - Ryouta Pokémon - Hitmonlee Age - 25 Birthday - February 18th Gender - Male Job - Gym Teacher/Coach Relationship - Engaged to Yuuna the Espeon Camps Ryouta Has Been In * Bunpuffy's Pokémon Amazing Race - 7th/15 Yuuna the Espeon Name - Yunna Pokémon - Espeon Age - 23 Birthday - October 31st Gender - Female Job - Yoga Instructor Relationship - Engaged to Ryouta the Hitmonlee, Charizard (One-Sided, Charizard's Side) Camps Yuuna Has Been In * Bunpuffy's Pokémon Amazing Race - 7th/15 Ken the Skuntank Name - Ken Pokémon - Stuntank Age - 26 Birthday - June 2nd Gender - Male Job - Oil Miner Relationship - Dating Ellie the Bayleef Camps Ken Has Been In * Space Team - 12th/14 Midori the Whimsicott Name - Midori Pokémon - Whimsicott Age - 20 Birthday - November 10th Gender - Female Job - Friendship Freak Relationship - Dating Kandi the Drowzee Riley the Icysaur Name - Riley Pokémon - Icysaur Age - 17 Birthday - ? Gender - Male Job - Student Relationship - Dating Oceania the Pink Horsea/Being Stalked by Cinderella the Roselia Oceania the Pink Horsea Name - Oceania Pokémon - Pink Horsea Age - 17 Birthday - ? Gender - Female Job - Student Relationship - Dating Riley the Icysaur Kunai the Seviper Name - Kunai Pokémon - Seviper Age - 17 Birthday - ? Gender - Male Job - Student Relationship - Single Calibur the Ghost Typhlosion Name - Calibur Pokémon - Typhlosion Age - 18 Birthday - ? Gender - Male Job - Student Relationship - Single Kiaji the Metang Name - Kiaji Pokémon - Metang Age - 17 Birthday - ? Gender - Male Job - Student Relationship - Single Kuzma the Russian Emboar Name - Kuzma Pokémon - Emboar Age - 29 Birthday - May 23rd Gender - Male Job - Wrestler Relationship - Dating PJ the Munchlax Camps Kuzma Has Been In * Big Brother Unova - 4th/20 Hentai the Cofagrigus Name - Hentai Pokémon - Cofagrigus Age - ? Birthday - ? Gender - Male Job - Mini Fridge (Due to Honkie) Relationship - Honkie McCreampie the Simipour (One-sided, Honkie's Side), Chris the Monferno (One-Sided, Chris's Side) Camps Hentai Has Been In * PokemonAnonymous' Pokémon Big Brother - TDA/10 Makoto the Vibrava Name - Makoto Pokémon - Vibrava Age - 14 Birthday - January 3rd Gender - Male Job - Professional Flyer (In Training) Relationship - Single Camps Makoto Has Been In * Total Pokémon World Tour - Cancelled @Final 15/16 Akihiko the Breloom Name - Akihiko Pokémon - Breloom Age - 20 Birthday - September 22nd Gender - Male Job - Professional Boxer Relationship - Single Akemi the Green Misdreavus Name - Akemi Pokémon - Green Misdreavus Age - 19 Birthday - July 4th Gender - Female Job - Keeper of the Dead Relationship - Single Camps Akemi Has Been In * ShinyStoutland's Pokémon Big Brother - 1st/12 (Unofficial) Hikaru the Butterfree Name - Hikaru Pokémon - Butterfree Age - 16 Birthday - May 26th Gender - Female Job - Student Relationship - Single Camps Hikaru Has Been In * The Isle of Generation - Cancelled@Final 17/18 Kassie the Togekiss Name - Kassie Pokémon - Togekiss Age - 20 Birthday - April 30th Gender - Female Job - Starbucks Employee Relationship - Single Camps Kassie Has Been In * Pokémon The Duel - Cancelled @Final 7/17 Sin-Sin the Hoppip Name - Sin-Sin Pokémon - Hoppip Age - 16 Birthday - January 11th Gender - Female Job - High School Bitch Relationship - Single Aengus the Irish Hariyama Name - Aengus Pokémon - Hariyama Age - 23 Birthday - March 22nd Gender - Male Job - Irish Drunk Relationship - Married to Muki the Mienshao Camp Aengus Has Been In * BlueLucario98's PBB1 - 14th/15 (Gave His Return Away) Daiki the Bulbasaur Name - Daiki Pokémon - Bulbasaur Age - 19 Birthday - April 27th Gender - Male Job - University Student (Programming) Relationship - Dating Paresa the Purple Petili Camps Daiki Has Been In * Pokémon Big Brother: Power Housemates - Cancelled @Final 14/16 Harakiri the Orange Garchomp Name - Harakiri Pokémon - Orange Garchomp Age - 38 Birthday - July 6th Gender - Male Job - Ex-Depression Victim Relationship - Married to Myo the Flygon Camps Harakiri Has Been In * Bayocake's Pokémon Survivor - 9th/20 Jyro Shinigami the Shiny Gible Name - Jyro Shingami Pokémon - Shiny Gible Age - 16 Birthday - June 22nd Gender - Male Job - Student Relationship - Yumika the Vibrava Arcana - Magician Persona - Escavalier Zyda the Blue Gardevoir Name - Zyda Pokémon - Shiny Gardevoir Age - ??? Birthday - ??? Gender - Female Job - Sexy Nurse Relationship - Dating Dalton the Dodrio Kik the Shiny Pangoro Name - Kik Pokémon - Shiny Pangoro Age - 24 Birthday - August 26th Gender - Male Job - Relationship - Myo the Flygon Name - Pokémon - Age - Birthday - Gender - Job - Relationship - Bless the Zorua Name - Blessom "Bless" Delta Pokémon - Zorua Age - 27 Birthday - October 2nd Gender - Female Job - Kindergarten Teacher Relationship - Married to Tyler the Mightyena Dr. Umbreon the Shiny Umbreon Name - Dr. Kirk Umbreon Pokémon - Shiny Red-eye Umbreon Age - 48 Birthday - April 5th Gender - Male Job - Doctor Relationship - Married to Naomi the Shiny Audino Creamy the Lopunny Name - Creamy Neko Pokémon - Lopunny Age - 19 Birthday - April 25th Gender - Female Job - University Student (Social Worker) Relationship - Dating Hyrule the Shiny Chesnaught Akita the Delphox Name - Akita Pokémon - Delphox Age - 32 Birthday - January 30th Gender - Female Job - Singer Relationship - Married to Zero the Greninja JJ the Chesnaught Name - Jason-Jude "JJ" Nye Pokémon - Chesnaught Age - 41 Birthday - March 31th Gender - Male Job - Bartender Relationship - Zero the Greninja (Friends with Benefits)/Divorced to Mya the Leafeon JJ is a 41 year old Chesnaught who's the father of Hyrule. JJ's life was pretty simple once upon a time, he just finished high school & decided to be a bartender at a local bar where he met his future; Mya the Leafeon. When he was only 22, Mya had Hyrule, his only son. Mya wanted to give him up for adoption while JJ didn't want to, in the end JJ was victorious. Tho it didn't last long as when he was only one, Mya abandoned both of them for a rich Magnezone. Alone, JJ had to raise Hyrule, Silly the Omastar Name - Silly Pokémon - Omastar Age - 20 Birthday - February 27th Gender - Female Job - University Student Relationship - Single Camps Silly Has Been In * Mr. Adam's Pokémon Big Brother - 10th/12 Zachary the Australian Krookodile Name - Zachary Pokémon - Krookodile Age - 26 Birthday - July 21st Gender - Male Job - Wildlife Explorer Relationship - Single Sanders the Australian Sandslash's Older Brother Seppuku the Orange Galvantula Name - Seppuku Pokémon - Orange Galvantula Age - 33 Birthday - April 10th Gender - Male Job - Demolition Expert Relationship - Single Butter the Yellow Butterfree Name - Butter Pokémon - Butterfree Age - 20 Birthday - March 29th Gender - Female Job - Uniersity Student (Environmental Law) Relationship - Dating Deviant the Blue Umbreon Kazuo the Snow Zorua Name - Kazuo Pokémon - Snow Zorua Age - 14 Birthday - February 26th Gender - Male Job - Student Relationship - Single Tel the Nidoking Name - Tel Pokémon - Nidoking Age - 27 Birthday - May 2nd Gender - Male Job - Professional Designer Relationship - Single Camps Tel Has Been In * Rhubarb's Sprite Race - 7th/8 Peko the Bisharp Name - Peko Pekoyama Pokémon - Bisharp Age - 17 Birthday - June 30th Gender - Female Job - Student/SwordsWoman Relationship - Single Ci'Nova the Shiny Staryu Name - Ci'Nova Pokémon - Shiny Staryu Age - 17 Birthday - November 29th Gender - Male Job - Student Relationship - Single Camps Ci'Nova Has Been In * Exe'Dun's Pokémon Explorer Adventures - 1st/20 Celestia the Gothorita Name - Celestia Lundenberg Pokémon - Gothorita Age - 17 Birthday - November 23rd Gender - Female Job - Student/Gambler Relationship - Single Camps Celestia Has Been In * ShinxBoy01's PBB5 - TBD/16 Koro-Netsu the Mega Charizard Y Pikachu Name - Koro-Natsu Pokémon - Pikachu Age - 7 Birthday - April 16th Gender - Male Job - Elementary Student Relationship - Single Gallery Blink.png|Blink Illusion.png|Illusion Hyrule.png|Hyrule Elsa.png|Elsa Azus~Bowtie Croconaw.png|Azus Kristoff.png|Kristoff Naomi.png|Naomi Atlas.png|Atlas Greninja (Zero).png|Greninja/Zero Bailey.png|Bailey Lkii.png|Lkii Kamui.png|Kamui Ryouta.png|Ryouta Yuuna.png|Yuuna Ken.png|Ken Midori.png|Midori Riley~Icysaur.png|Riley Oceania~Pink & Green Horsea.png|Oceania Kunai~Black Seviper.png|Kunai Calibur~Ghost Typhlosion.png|Calibur Kiaji.png|Kiaji Kuzma.png|Kuzma Hentai.png|Hentai Makoto.png|Makoto Akihiko.png|Akihiko Akemi~Green Misdrevas.png|Akemi Hikaru.png|Hikaru Kassie.png|Kassie Sin-Sin.png|Sin-Sin Aengus.png|Aengus Daiki.png|Daiki Harakiri~OrangeGarchomp.png|Harakiri Jyro.png|Jyro Shadow Jyro.png|Shadow Jyro Zyda~ShinyBlueGardevoir.png|Zyda Kik.png|Kik Myo~BlueEyedFlygon.png|Myo Bless~DarkerHair.png|Bless Dr. Umbreon~RedEyedShinyUmbreon.png|Dr. Umbreon Creamy.png|Creamy Akita.png|Akita JJ.png|JJ Silly.png|Silly Zachary.png|Zachary Seppuku~Orange&Blue Galvantula.png|Seppuku Butter~TheYellowButterfree.png|Butter Kazuo~SnowZorua.png|Kazuo Tel.png|Tel Peko~PekoPekoyamaBisharp.png|Peko Ci'Nova.png|Ci'Nova Celestia~RubyGothorita.png|Celestia Koro-Netsu .png|Koro-Netsu